The Mikaelson Project
by Hawthornes
Summary: Four Originals stuck in one house with the six people they hate the most, a white oak stake, and enough hatred to fuel a forest fire is guaranteed to be explosive.


**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story, but this idea came to me earlier, and I decided to run with it. **

**There will be lots of different pairings throughout this story, so there'll probably be a little bit of everything. **

**Another need-to-know is that I'm not writing Elena as a vampire because I don't really like her that way. Jeremy will still be a hunter, and Bonnie will still have her expression magic going on, there'll just be no vampire!Elena.**

"They've taken it too far this time," Caroline fumed as she paced back and forth in the Salvatore's living room.

"Caroline—"

"No, Elena, don't try to reason with me. It was _Matt, _Elena." She pointed an accusing finger at her friend, her eyes ablaze. But in the next second, she sobered, and her eyes went blurry with tears. When she spoke, her voice was almost inaudible. "They killed Matt. There is nothing you can say that'll convince me you don't want them all dead as much as I do." The blonde vampire wiped stubborn tears from her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

Bonnie, who had been sitting quietly on the couch beside Elena, spoke up. "I think she's right, Elena."

No, Bonnie didn't _think _Caroline was right. She knew she was. They had spent almost two years trying to take out the Originals to no avail, but not anymore. Kol killing Matt was the last straw. None of them—not even Elijah—should live. In one way or another, all of them were guilty of something. All of them were guilty of taking a human life. Most likely, all of them had enjoyed it. And it was time that that ended. They had to, for once and for all, be punished for what they've done.

Elena stared at Bonnie. "Alright, we're all upset about this. We all miss Matt, and we all want revenge, but we have to think about this rationally—and going after _four _original vampires isn't exactly what I'd call rational."

Caroline, completely ignoring Elena, turned to face Bonnie. "We won't be able to kill Klaus, so you'll have to desiccate him again. You can do that, right?" When Bonnie nodded, Caroline continued. "All we have to do is convince Damon to hand over the white oak stake, and we should be able to take out the other three if we divide and conquer. But we're probably going to need some help." That was when they both finally turned to look at Elena who sighed dramatically.

"Fine," she threw her hands up in defeat, figuring that the two girls were going to go ahead with the plan if she helped or not. The raven haired doppelganger leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Caroline's face, usually so bubbly and sweet, contorted into something dark and malicious.

—

"You two want to _what_? What are you trying to do, get us all killed?"

"We never said you had to said come, Damon," Bonnie sneered from where she remained seated. Her whole demeanor was resigned to a deadly calm, and she watched the blue eyed vampire with cold green eyes.

It was a frightening sight, to see someone so small and seemingly fragile with such dark eyes. She could feel Elena looking at her, but she ignored it. Her fists were tightened into fists, and the longer she sat, the more anger boiled inside of her. All she wanted to do, all she could think about doing, was giving the Originals what they deserved. Green orbs sparkled dangerously at nothing but air. And the more she thought about it, the more her blood began to boil.

"And you agree with them?" Completely disregarding Bonnie's words, Damon turned to face Elena who was now standing beside Caroline. When she simply shrugged, he let out an exaggerated sigh. "You're all suicidal." He grumbled.

Stefan, sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, gave a slight nod at his brother's words. "He's right. Have you even thought this through? Do you have a plan? Going in there angry and grieving without a plan is kind of suicidal." His eyes flickered from Bonnie, to Elena, to Caroline, and two of the three girls seemed not to care about the words that were coming from his mouth.

Bonnie turned her head to him just slightly. "Of course we have a plan," she said simply.

"And I suppose that plan involved desiccating Klaus. Whose heart are you going to stop this time, Bonnie?" Damon figured he had her beat with that one—besides, little miss moral witch wouldn't dare kill someone. She was just one of those people who couldn't take someone's life, it would destroy her. Little did he know, though, Bonnie had already thought of that part. And her plan walked through the doorway right that second, as if on cue.

"Mine," Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The witch, in perhaps her first non-distant and warm action today, rose from where she was sitting, and made her way over to her ex. Jeremy's face remained strong until her arms went around him. And then there were tears falling from his eyes onto Bonnie's shirt, and he was crying, clutching her to him like she was the only thing keeping him alive in that moment. The room was silent for a few long moments, until the hunter pulled away from Bonnie, wiping at his eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered.

All she did was offer him a smile, reaching forward to take one of his hands and squeeze it reassuringly.

Elena was the one to break the silence of the other half of the room. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jer?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. She watched her brother with pursed lips.

He nodded slightly, squaring his jaw, and staring ahead into nothingness. "They run around like they own this town, and do whatever the hell they want. It's about time they've got what's coming to them, and I'm only happy to be able to be a part of it."

"Bonnie?" After accepting his words, Elena turned to her best friend. "Can you do this? Last time—you said last time that you were barely able to bring him back. If you have any doubts about being able to do it—don't." the raven haired girl tried to add a warning, steely edge to her voice, but it just came out tired and sad.

She turned to face her. "I wouldn't put Jeremy in danger like that. Don't worry." Her words were softer, more reassuring than any of them had expected, and Jeremy squeezed her hand once. If she were being totally honest, though, she was worried. Expression made her more powerful, but it was also more unpredictable than the regular magic she had used the first time. She didn't know what would happen. But she let put on a brave face, letting none of this show as she stood there.

"So there's only one thing missing," Caroline turned to Damon who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where's the stake?" It was more of a demand than a question, and her eyes were all icy when she their eyes locked.

He stood his ground for five long seconds, his eyes staying locked with Caroline's in challenge. "Fine. If you all want to run off and get yourselves killed, then all the power to you." And with that, he turned around, and disappeared from the room.

The remaining people just stayed where they were, staring at each other. Caroline had regained her pacing, and Stefan had leaned back on the couch, locking his eyes on the ceiling. Jeremy stayed where he was standing, watching Bonnie, and Elena was chewing on the corner of her lip, clutching to Stefan's hand. Bonnie took in the scene, watching each of her friends and their varying emotions. Caroline was most frightening of all, and Bonnie would've been afraid of her if she didn't feel the exact same way.

"Here," Damon came striding back into the living room, holding the white oak stake in his hand. He handed it to Jeremy, and when he received perked brows from the whole room, he shrugged. "He's the hunter, isn't he?" After Jeremy took the stake, Damon turned to face the room, clapping his hands together. "So, what's the plan?"

That earned him dirty looks from both Bonnie and Caroline. But the blonde was the first one to speak. "I thought that you thought this mission was suicide." She pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"It _is."_ He nodded. "But it's less likely to be suicide if I go with you. And if we actually have a decent plan."

Everyone glanced at one another, unsure of what to make of Damon's complete turnaround.

—

"So we're all clear on the plan?" Stefan said, his voice kept low so not to be overheard. "Klaus is sitting in the Great Room, so Caroline will get in there and distract him while the rest of us sneak in. Bonnie got the barrier up, so we can get out if we need to, but they're stuck in there. So Bonnie and Jeremy will hide somewhere in the house and do their thing, and at exactly one fifteen, we'll take out Klaus. After that, they'll both come back downstairs, and Damon will give the white oak stake to Jeremy. Got it?"

Bonnie could feel the adrenaline pumping through her, and she eyed Jeremy who was standing beside her, the air around him radiating a deadly calm. As Caroline straightened herself and sauntered up the to the Mikaelson's front door, everyone was watching eagerly. The blonde glanced back once when she rang the doorbell, and the group in hiding too in a collective breath. In the next second, the door swung open, and, sure enough, it was Klaus that was standing there, wearing a smirk on his lips.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Forbes?" He questioned, leaning against the door frame.

Bonnie couldn't see her forced smile, but she could hear it when Caroline spoke. "I wanted to talk to you."

His whole face fell, and Bonnie couldn't help but worry that he had noticed the rest of them. But, when he spoke again, he mentioned nothing of the sorts, so she figured that they were safe. "Is this about your friend that Kol killed—Matt?"

Caroline's shoulders tensed. "Yes."

The pair stood there for what seemed like a thousand years before Klaus stepped back, and nodded for Caroline to enter. She did so without a glance back at the rest of the group. And soon enough, the door was closed. Bonnie's stomach churned at the thought of Caroline in there alone with them, but her worries were soon crushed because Stefan was ushering them up and toward the building.

Since the front door wasn't an option, they all scooted around the back of the building, toward the door that lead into the kitchen. Damon made sure that the room was empty before he carefully opened the door, waving them to follow him in. At this point, Bonnie could feel her heart beating in her ears. But she kept her mouth shut, making sure she was as quiet as she could be as she followed behind Jeremy into the house. Once inside, Stefan pointed upstairs.

It had been decided that Damon was to go with Jeremy and Bonnie as extra back-up, so with Damon in the lead and Jeremy bringing up the back, the three of them separated from Stefan and Elena.

With Damon leading them, Bonnie and Jeremy finally got settled into a very cramped closet. Why a closet when there were a hundred other rooms in the house, Bonnie wasn't sure, but with one fifteen looming ever closer, she didn't think they had much time for arguing. So with candles fanned out around her, and Jeremy settled on the floor in front of her, she drew in a long, calming breath. Her heart was still beating wildly, but she pushed that out of her mind as she rested her hands on Jeremy's chest.

And she was just about to start chanting when there was a loud bang, as if someone was being thrown against the wall, outside. Her eyes snapped open, and Jeremy shot into a sitting position. They glanced at each other, but said nothing as they both got to their feet, creeping quietly towards the door. Jeremy opened it slightly just as there was another loud crash. And then before he could pull the door close, it was being ripped off of its hinges, and standing on the other side was none other than Rebekah.

"Well, lookie what we have here," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Panic flooded in Bonnie's chest, and before she even had a chance to think about it, she was hurtling all the power she could muster at Rebekah. And in a matter or nanoseconds, the blonde Original was on the ground, bones cracking and blood vessels popping. She noticed Rebekah try to open her lips to cry out, but there was no sound, and Bonnie thanked God for that because she couldn't keep two Originals down at once. When she was satisfied that Rebekah wasn't getting up, she turned to Jeremy.

"We have to go," she urged him. The young hunter nodded, but moved around her. She looked at him questioningly, but then noticed where he was going. Damon was lying on the floor, motionless. Bonnie was about to move to help Jeremy lift him, but he picked the vampire up like he weighted no more than a feather. The display of strength was actually pretty attractive.

But she had no time to think about it much because, at her feet, Rebekah was already starting to move. Jeremy, carrying Damon over his shoulder, jumped over her, and then the pair was running with no idea where they were going. The only thing they were thinking about in the moment was that they had to get out or else the Originals would kill them. Bonnie stayed a few feet ahead of him, letting her senses guide her, and praying that she wasn't leading herself into an early death.

Luckily enough, though, the pair—and an unconscious Damon—found their way downstairs with little to no trouble. They were in the kitchen, about to open the door, when Stefan was flying through the air. He hit the cabinet beside Jeremy with force, and when Bonnie turned around, she saw Kol standing there, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent. She glanced over at Stefan just briefly to make sure he was okay before turning back to Kol. Her instincts kicked in again, and soon the vampire was on the floor.

"Bonnie!" The witch's eyes were torn from the Original to Caroline who shrieked her name. Both her and Elena were stumbling through the archway into the kitchen, and Bonnie didn't miss the blood that was coming from a cut on Elena's head.

"We have to get out of here," Elena breathed when the pair reached them. She barely glanced sideways at Jeremy who still held an unconscious Damon over his shoulder.

Stefan nodded at her words, and he brushed past Jeremy, opening the door. But the moment he tried to step over the threshold, something threw him backwards, and he hit the opposite wall with a THUNK.

The four stared at the door wide-eyed, but there was no time to question what was happening because Kol had begun to stir. Elena rushed to Stefan's side, and the next thing Bonnie new, all five of them were running through the halls of the Mikaelson mansion yet again. All around them, she could hear noises of angry Originals, and the only thing she could think to compare it to was running into a sleeping dragon's cave, only to wake the dragon up. If she wasn't so scared, she might've cried.

**A/N: This is kind of all over the place, but I'm still trying to get used to the new story. I'm sure it'll not be so messy as I keep writing. And I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
